The powers that came before
by narutorasatard
Summary: Legends of how the jubi was defeted and how the 6 path sage brought chakra to the world is well known in the history of the shinobi world but what powers existed before chakra and how and why did they disappear.
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own naruto… and mega x over with abilities from various things and I don't own any of them either dammit.

How long has it been he wondered how many years since he was betrayed? Time in here is so different…. All around him there are seals scrawled on all the surfaces of the walls the floors …he looks down at his refection in the small pool of water… three whisker marks on each cheek when he came in here he was only 5 years old now the face of a 17 year old looks back… he looks at the barrier that holds him and sees the seals that can release him outside his chamber out of his reach…. Farther in the distance there is a massive cage with its own seal but due to his enhanced vision he can see it clearly. Blue slit eyes look off in the distance through the bars the sound in the distance could be mistaken for the low rumble of distant thunder.

"_Fucking fox all he does is fucking sleep leaves me to do all the god dammed work!" thought the whisker marked blond. _

_He leans back and closes his eyes leaning against the wall thinking back to when he was four and thought that he could finally have a life and trust people…"Sigh I should have fucking known better.." _

_Flashback_

_Young Naruto was at the orphanage and was trying his hardest to avoid the matrons. He was hiding in a closet trying to keep away from another beating. _

_The Door flew open and the matrons furious gaze fell upon him "There you are you damd demon"_

_She reached in and pulled him out of the closet by a fist full of hair. In her other hand was a horse crop that she used to periodically beat him. Just as she was about to strike him a large hand appeared and blocked her arm._

_A giant of a man with wild white hair and wearing a green and red outfit with red markings on his face glared coldly at the woman. "Just what the hell do you think your doing? !" the toad sage said._

"_making sure the demon knows its place" the matron said in fury._

"_The third will hear of this" said Jiriah_

_Naruto looked up confused who was this person no one ever defended him before…_

" _wh who are you" said naruto_

_Jiriah took his hand and gently rubbed narutos hair. " Naruto im your godfather I have been out of the village on a long term mission that was just completed. Pack whatever you own here you will be staying with me from now on"_

_Jiriah decided to stay in the village for a year and train and watch over Naruto he wanted to make sure he was at least able to defend himself against the civilians as they were much more bloodthirsty that the shinobis were._

_Jiriah worked out with the third that he would stay in the village for some time and have the toads be couriers for his spy network. Jiriah felt ashamed at how naruto was treated that he should have gotten back sooner. He vowed to do better for him._

_Naruto was stunned the two met the third and naruto was staying with Jiriah over the next few months Jiriah was training naruto in a few shinobi skills and realized the boy was a prodigy. He was already able to tree climb and water walk at only four and his chakra reserves were building exponentially. One day he was showing him sealing scrolls and he was amazed how fast he took to it. After six months Naruto was making his own security seals this was incredible how gifted he was not even his father picked them up this fast. He was at intermediate level in less than a year and seemed to have an innate ability to decipher and create seals. Jiriah looked at the security seal and was impressed it was a ki based security seal it measured the aggression intent of those in the area it was truly amazing it combined a mental chakra wave that would act like echo location and if anyone had hostile intentions the seal would activate and could be used to set up a barrier or trigger a early warning seal. He was amazed with this a person could have eyes in the back of their head like a early warning sense or have a barrier contain the hostel person._

_Jiriah was so proud of him he couldn't wait to show the third. He should have known better. The third was not happy he thought that Jiriah would just show him the basics of shinobi skills to keep him safe from the civilians that got to aggressive. He was livid how could he teach him seals what was his foolish student thinking._

"_Jiriah how could you be so irresponsible to teach the boy sealing if the council gets wind of this they will demand his execution" the third looked at the seals…_

"_we will have to deal with this now before they get wind of this you made this mess now you must fix it you will create a memory modification and suppression seal and we will have to surpress his memories of his training" Said the third_

"_what sensi you cant be serious" _

"_Jiriah its that or death. I must make sure the village remains stable the balance of power in the village is to unstable and I cant afford the political fallout of this" The civilians and the Uchias are making the village a powder keg "The fourth son or not he is the container of the nine tails we must take every precaution here that he does not inadvertently free the beast." If I don't then they will use it as a excuse to remove me and that war monger Danzo will take power and it will again be war._

_Naruto was strapped down to the table deep inside the hokage tower they had to have him awake for the seals to affect his memory he saw the seals and realized what they were right away._

"_Why godfather you said you would protect me why would you do this to me I just did what you showed me"_

_Jiriah couldn't look him in the eyes he knew he was right this was all being done to placate the egos of the fat civilian merchants but what could he do he felt his duty to the village was more important than his duty to the fourth._

"_Minato in so sorry" thought Jiriah_

_Jiriah I will assist in the sealing to make sure its done properly._

_The two focused there chakra and began to feed it into the seal they began to constrict onto Naruto and he began to froth at the mouth.. that wasn't supposed to happen thought Jirah whats going on?_

_He then sees his Sensi making additional hand signs that alter the seal and add personality surpression to the seal._

"_Sensi what the hell are you doing " Shouted Jiriah_

" _I am sory Jiriah but its for the greater good this will ensure that he does not access the nine tails chakra until much later" stated the third._

"_I never agreed to a personality seal those are only used on the clinically insane and could fracture a normal person's mind you know how many psychotics that seal made out of normal people ." Shouted Jiriah_

_He went over to Naruto and looked at him his face was different he looked more simple looking he had a glazed over expression.._

_He began to regain focus…_

"_Hey old man who are you" asked naruto in a childish voice_

_Jiriah looked back at the third and glared….everything was gone that spark that was there erased…._

"_im no one important kid" jiriah said as he turned and was heading to the door.._

"_what are you doing Jiriah" asked the third_

" _Im leaving the village and try and think about why I am staying loyal to this place"_

"_you would abandon his son" said the third_

"_His son died on the table that is a mockery of his legacy I can't bear the sight of what we just did to him" _

"_Hey ji ji with the hate who are you and who died?" asked naruto_

"_oh im the leader of the village Naruto the hokage you took a bad spill and got hurt. How would you like to go get some ramen and ill tell you all about what a hokage is."_

"_Maybe one day you could be one…" said the third not really believing he could after sealing_

"_Whats a hokage do" asked naruto _

"_He protects everyone".. said the third_

"_yeah rammen" said naruto_

" _yes let me stop in my office and get a few things" _

_Stopping in his office the third had Naruto sit in his office in a couch._

_The third looked over a few documents…._

_Transfer of Uzumaki Kushnia account to the Sarutobi clan…. Stamp approved_

"_if only those investments in grass country and worked this wouldn't have been necessary" thought the third as he sighed._

_Transfer of the Namakaze accounts to the villages general funds… stamp approved._

_Im sure Minato would want whats best for the village we are still so low on funds after the nine tails attack._

_Contract with Aburame clan for narutos housing when he turns 8 .. stamp cancled_

"_the council would ask to many questions about where the money for it would come from" thought the third._

" _Hmmmm wheres that paper from before ahh there it is … abandoned tenement building in the red light district…. Ahhh perfect"_

_Looking at the small book of seal tags that Jiriah showed him Naruto made…. Hmmmmm no sense letting these go to waste … Ill give these security seals to Konohomarus mother…. These will be great for around the clan compound…_

_Ok come naruto lets go get you that ramen and ill show you to where you will be staying…._

"_That's great jiji…. Um ji ji why cant I remember much" asked naruto_

"_That's because of your injury naruto you hit your head" said the third…._

_From deep inside the seal Naruto wakes up in a large room and sees a small pond of water on the ground and in it he sees the third talking to him like hes a idiot…. And he hears a voice responding that sounds like his but really really stupid._

"_oh god …. No…. no no"_

"_NO NOT GOD ...DEMON"__ a booming voice is heard off in the distance..._

"_**HA HA HA THIS IS NEW NOW MY JAILER IS EVEN JAILED**__" Said the Great Nine tailed Demon in all its glory a wicked glean in his eyes and what appeared to be a Giant smile._

"_**WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS MY JAILER MUCH INDEED"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"_**NO NOT GOD ...DEMON"**__** a booming voice is heard off in the distance...**_

"_**HA HA HA THIS IS NEW NOW MY JAILER IS EVEN JAILED**__" Said the Great Nine tailed Demon in all its glory a wicked glean in his eyes and what appeared to be a Giant smile._

"_**WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS MY JAILER MUCH INDEED"**_

"What the hell ?" "the .. the Kyubi ?" said naruto

"what are you doing here ?" said naruto

"**This whelp is your mind and I was sealed in here within you by the damndable fourth Hokage when I was released from my previous Jailer"**

"Sealed in.. inside me? Said naruto

"**Yes indeed whelp what a interesting turn of events and here I thought I personally saw the depths of human betrayal allow me to show you some of what you missed the seal allows me to have awareness of whats happening around your body and heal your body as well" Said the Kyubi**

And with that said a stream of red chakra carried through the pipes in the giant sewer leading from the kyubis cage to Naruto's the pipes leading into the water in the middle of narutos room showing what naruto missed happening in the real world.

The view was of the entire room around Naruto the documents on the Thirds desk came into sharp focus and allowed naruto to see them clearly and the names on them. The amounts on the accounts were staggering and the trust account with his name on them seeing the 3rd stamping the orders to take the funds . Taking his seals that he designed and dropping them off as his own clan complex to be used it set him into a rage. He might have been 4 but his time with Jiriah had helped him mature and learn beyond his years. He understood exactly what the third had done and the names on the accounts and what they ment. His fathers account and his mothers were both taken.

"THAT THAT SON OF A BITCH! " bashing his fist against the stone wall of his cell naruto went into a rage. "ill kill him ill fucking kill him I don't know how or when but ill kill him and Jiriah that bastard just fucking lets him do that to me and leaves ohhhh yes im definitely going to kill him to but only when he begs for it" panting out in anger.

**A savage grin can be seen from across the from narutos cell. "So mortal how will you manage that the seal we are in will not allow either of us to escape the only one that can free us is that pathetic double of yours and he can not come here unless made aware of my presence the new seal on you pushes his hateful thoughs and feelings into your deep subconscious to another aspect of your psyche so I cannot influence him now. You as the mortals say are fucked. Hahahahaha.**

**And what makes this even more of a fuck over on you mortal that Name on your fathers account … that is the name of the man who sealed me within you. HAHAHAHA**

For the next hour the cell walls within narutos cell was bashed over and over as there was nothing in it to destroy. He collapsed in a heap with the cell. His hands looking like bloody meat that was slowly kitting back together.

The kyubi inhaled deeply ahh yes kyubi could have tried to frighten the boy but no the scent of fear that was not as intoxicating as the scent of primal unrestrained rage…. The taste of it in the air was so intense even from this distance. Oh how kyubi wished to be closer settling down kyubi waited for his cell mate to awaken. Hmmm what other buttons to push.. well they would have nothing but time at lease now it wont be as boring thought the great 9 tails.


End file.
